In the heart
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan, mentari mulai terbenam ke ufuk barat, namun netra mereka terus menerawang menembus batas-batas cakrawala, hingga menyelami alam semesta. Kisah cinta mereka memang dramatis, hampir tragis, tapi berakhir romantis. [Canon]


Di pertengahan musim dingin, memasuki minggu kedua Februari. Tidak ada hujan salju yang turun membasahi bumi, namun suhu udara masih tetap terasa dingin. Karena ... ini masih berada dalam musim dingin. Langit sudah berwarna gelap sejak beberapa jam lalu. Matahari juga telah kembali ke tempat peraduannya sedari lalu. Tidak ada bulan, juga bintang. Hanya ada cahaya dari remang-remang lampu perumahan penduduk desa. Kaki besar itu melangkah besar, semakin membesar tatkala hawa dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya yang tertutupi baju panjang dengan luaran _poncho_. Dan langkah kaki besar itu pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung bertuliskan ...

 _... Hokage_.

.

.

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **"In the Heart"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu telontar dari mulut seorang Hatake Kakashi bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan _hokage_ yang terbuka.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kakashi yang duduk di depan meja tersebut. Lalu, satu tangannya menaruh sebuah gulungan kertas di atas meja itu. "Ini hasil analisis yang kuperoleh dari perjalanan selama tiga tahun," kata Sasuke, dingin.

Kakashi menatap gulungan itu sekilas, kemudian matanya kembali menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mejanya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kakashi yang tertutupi masker. Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mantan murid didiknya. Satu-satunya murid, yang ia ajari _jutsu_ spesial miliknya, _chidori_. Meskipun dulunya selalu merepotkan dirinya dan membuat banyak masalah besar, tapi Sasuke tetap murid kesayangannya. Lelaki Uchiha satu-satunya itu telah kembali, setelah tiga tahun pergi meninggalkan desa, untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa dengan mengembara mengelilingi dunia sendirian. Lelaki itu telah kembali dengan selamat, dan terlihat sehat baik-baik saja.

Ah, apa pula yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Sasuke memiliki mata _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_. Dua kekuatan mata hebat dan spesial itu dimilikinya. Bahkan, Sasuke juga adalah salah satu pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat dari _mugen tsukoyomi_ bersama Uzumaki Naruto yang juga murid kebanggaannya. "Aku akan memeriksanya besok bersama para petinggi desa. Pulang dan beristirahatlah, sudah malam." suara Kakashi terdengar lembut. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke yang selama tiga tahun lebih berada di luar desa. Dan Kakashi tahu bahwa tubuh Sasuke sekarang pasti sangat lelah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan, sambil membalikkan badannya. Kakinya baru saja melangkah satu langkah, ketika terdengar suara Kakashi yang memanggil namanya lagi. Sasuke menghentikan langkah, namun ia tak memutar kembali badannya. Ia tetap dalam posisi berdiri membelakangi Kakashi.

"Sekarang menetaplah di desa. Tim tujuh merindukanmu, dan—" hening beberapa saat, Kakashi menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Ia memandangi punggung tegap Sasuke yang berbalut _poncho_ itu. "—Konoha juga," lanjutnya pelan.

Ucapan itu ... ucapan tersebut membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang tiba-tiba selama beberapa detik. Jujur saja, ada perasaan haru yang menjalar di tubuhnya, hangat. Tapi, ia ragu. Sasuke ragu dengan apa yang Kakashi ucapkan. Tidak, ia bukan meragu karena menganggap Kakashi berbohong. Hanya saja, ia ragu dengan esensi perkataan itu.

Masih masuk akal jika Tim Tujuh merindukannya. Di Tim Tujuh ada Kakashi; guru pembimbingnya saat ia _genin_ , Naruto; rival sekaligus sahabat yang selalu peduli padanya walau bagaimanapun situasi dan kondisinya, dan Sakura; gadis yang dulu menyimpan perasaan tulus mendalam kepadanya. Ah, benar. Gadis itu juga dulu sangat mencintainya, bahkan gadis itu sudah pernah dua kali menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersamanya. Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah gadis itu masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuknya? Tidak, lupakan sementara tentang gadis itu. Yang tadi pikirannya ragukan adalah ... Konoha merindukannya. Mustahil! Itu sangat tidak mungkin menurutnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia pergi keluar dari ruangan _hokage_ tanpa merespons perkataan yang diucapkan Kakashi. Bukan, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Kakashi. Ia hanya bingung.

.

.

Pagi ini masih dingin. Namun suhu dingin sama sekali tidak menyulutkan semangat para _shinobi_ maupun warga sipil yang mulai menjalankan aktivitas keseharian mereka meski pagi baru saja datang. Desas-desus tentang kepulangan Sasuke dari pengembarannya tadi malam ternyata belum menyebar. Tentu. Karena Sasuke kembali saat malam sudah hampir larut, dan semua penduduk desa sudah terhanyut dalam perisitirahatannya masing-masing. Baru Kakashi selaku _hogake_ keenam yang telah mengetahui kabar ini.

Sakura dikejutkan dari mimpi indahnya oleh suara ketukan pintu yang lumayan berisik. Mentari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur. Ini baru memasuki pagi, dan ini adalah hari liburnya. Menggeliat di atas kasur sambil menguap, kemudian Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. "Ini masih malam. Siapa yang mengganggu tidurku, _shannaroo_ ," rutuknya pelan sembari membuka gagang pintu yang terus diketuk-ketuk dari luar hingga menimbulkan suara bising itu.

Matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap malas sosok lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang biasanya selalu datang terlambat itu pagi-pagi buta begini sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu apartemennya? "Kakashi _sensei_ , kau—"

"Ada kabar penting. Dan ... kabar ini pasti akan membuatmu senang," sahut Kakashi yang menyela ucapan Sakura.

Mata itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Namun masih memandang malas sosok Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya. Tatapan hijau zamrudnya memancarkan tanya meski tak diujar.

"Sasuke sudah kembali ke desa."

Seketika mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat. "Sasuke- _kun_ sudah kembali?" ulangnya cepat dengan nada bertanya. Benar kata Kakashi. Ini kabar yang membuatnya sangat-sangat senang. Ini kabar yang sangat membahagiakan di awal paginya. Kabar yang menyejukkan hatinya.

Kepala dengan helai rambut warna abu keperakan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respons. "Kapan? Kapan Sasuke- _kun_ kembali ke desa, Kakashi _sensei_?"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sudah ia duga, ekspresi Sakura pasti akan begini jika menyangkut Sasuke. "Tadi malam dia datang ke kantor _hokage_. Kau yang pertama kuberitahu informasi ini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamitnya seraya menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

Masih mendapati dirinya terkejut dengan dadanya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Jiwanya seperti kembali hidup. Seperti ada secercah harapan yang kembali masuk ke dalam diri. Sebongkah angan-angan yang merasuk hingga membuat dadanya kembang kempis. Mungkinkah tujuan Sasuke kembali ke desa kali ini untuk menepati janji padanya untuk ... menemuinya lagi?

Dengan segera Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak perlu waktu lama, kini ia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan sedikit polesan bedak di pipi. Kakinya lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen. Pelan, pelan, dan terus melangkah secara perlahan menuju destinasi pasti kemana kakinya harus pergi.

Kakinya melangkah santai, dengan senyum malu-malu yang terukir di bibir. Kepala bermahkotakan merah muda itu sedikit menunduk, saat menyadari gemuruh di dadanya yang berdebar-debar lagi seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini? Ah, iya. Mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan penyebabnya masih satu. Orang yang sama dengan dulu. Sakura menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras di hadapannya. _Bodoh, itu karena aku berjalan menunduk,_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Sakura yakin ia menabrak sesuatu. Jadi, ia mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, kemudian kepalanya mendongak. Kedua netranya seketika membesar, gemuruh dalam dada bertambah cepat. Napasnya pun serasa tercekat, rasanya seperti habis berlari sprint seribu meter.

"Sakura."

Suara itu membuat detakan jantungnya bertambah menjadi lima kali lebih cepat. Matanya masih belum mengerjap. Sakura ingin bersuara, tapi bibirnya seperti terkunci rapat. Seperti mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Setelah beberapa detik dirinya ada di dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia tersadar. Sakura segera memejamkan mata, ia ingat kalau dirinya belum berkedip selama hampir sepuluh detik. Ia mengatur tempo jantungnya agar berdetak normal. Selanjutnya, ia kembali membuka kelopak mata. "Sasuke- _kun_ ," lirihnya tertahan.

Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Lelaki itu memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam panjang pula. Wajahnya masih tetap sama, tampan dan dingin. Bedanya, rambutnya kini sudah sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir ia bertemu tiga tahun lalu. Dan rambut belakangnya juga sudah tidak mencuat lagi seperti dulu. Kulitnya terlihat masih putih bersih meskipun lelaki itu baru pulang dari pengembaraannya.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya tak tahan ingin menerjang dan memeluk lelaki itu ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Tapi, ia menahan diri. Ia bukan _lagi_ gadis kecil yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan emosi. Jadi sebisa mungkin, sekarang ia akan bersikap anggun dan tidak kekanakan. "Kakashi _sensei_ bilang kau baru kembali ke desa tadi malam?"

"Hn." Sasuke membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Terlihat ia seperti hendak berjalan lagi.

Sakura menelan ludahnya untuk menetralisir gugup. "Kau sepertinya akan pergi. Tadinya, aku hendak berkunjung ke apartemen untuk menemuimu," ujar Sakura jujur. Keduanya memang tak sengaja bertemu di persimpangan jalan, beberapa meter lagi menuju apartemen Sasuke.

Semilir angin pagi yang bertiup di musim dingin menghantarkan hawa menusuk ke permukaan kulit. Secara refleks, Sakura menggosok telapak tangannya di depan wajah untuk memperoleh kehangatan. Padahal ia sudah memakai syal dan jaket berwarna hijau daun yang cukup tebal, tapi rasanya masih saja dingin.

Begitu pula Sasuke. Ia spontan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan saat angin tersebut berembus menyapa. "Aku akan pergi untuk mencari makanan," kata Sasuke kemudian, memberitahu tanpa diminta.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia merasa sedikit bodoh. Sasuke baru saja kembali ke desa larut malam kemarin. Ia pasti belum memakan apa pun sejak semalam. Larut malam, kedai-kedai makanan juga pasti sudah tutup. Dan di apartemennya yang sudah lama kosong, pasti tidak ada stok makanan maupun bahan baku untuk mengolah makanan. Selain itu, sekarang ia datang hendak mengunjungi Sasuke sepagi ini dengan tangan kosong pula. Harusnya ia membawa makanan untuk disantap sarapan bersama. Salahkan dirinya yang terburu-buru dan tak sabaran ingin bertemu Sasuke sampai melupakan hal lumrah begini. Dan Sakura juga menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa memasak. Seharusnya ini bisa menjadi momen spesial untuknya. Menjadi orang pertama yang datang mengunjungi Sasuke di pagi hari dengan sekotak makanan hasil buatan tangan sendiri. Ia merasa payah. "Aa ... aku juga belum sarapan. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Ayo," sahut Sasuke menginterupsi Sakura.

Senyum merekah langsung hadir di bibir manis Sakura. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan langkah kaki santai meski tak ada sedikit pun pembicaraan yang keluar. Sakura berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kedai makanan, dan Sasuke mengikutinya. "Ini kedai terlaris saat musim dingin. Memiliki empat perapian yang disimpan di tiap sudut. Mau di sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kemudian melangkah memasuki kedai dengan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok paling kanan. Tetap tak ada pembicaraan apa pun sampai kemudian pesanan makanan mereka datang. Sasuke dan Sakura segera menyantap hidangan tersebut dalam keheningan.

Dentingan sendok dan garpu yang disimpan dan beradu di atas piring menandakan jika Sakura telah selesai dengan aktivitas sarapannya. Sedang Sasuke sudah selesai dua menit lebih awal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Namun setelah mengucapkannya, ia malah menyesalinya. Seharusnya ia menanyakan kabar Sasuke saat awal mereka jumpa. Bukannya sekarang, saat keduanya baru selesai menyantap sarapan, kan? Pertanyaan konyol karena terlambat. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Jawaban Sasuke itu membuyarkan berbagai tanggapan yang sedang berkeliaran dalam pikiran Sakura. Ia itu langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Sasuke memang baik-baik saja seperti kelihatannya. Namun tak lama, senyumnya kembali memudar. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap dingin. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bertanya balik bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Mungkin di mata Sasuke saat ini, dirinya memang terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar. Namun sebenarnya jika dilihat dari dalam, ia benar-benar rapuh. Tidakkah seharusnya Sasuke penasaran dengan itu?

Netra Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke. Netra itu kini menatap segelas ocha yang baru ia minum setengahnya. Tangan Sakura baru menyentuh gelas tersebut, saat mendengar Sasuke yang bertanya ..., "Naruto, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Tidak jadi. Tangan itu tidak jadi mengambil gelas tersebut. Dan tatapannya kembali memusat pada Sasuke. Sakura lalu terkekeh, dan Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan satu alis yang ditukik ke atas. "Sial. Kenapa aku cemburu dengan Naruto," gumamnya seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri.

Sasuke semakin bingung, dahinya ikut berkerut tipis.

Sakura menghela napas yang cukup keras. "Kau bertanya bagaimana Naruto? Kabarnya baik. Tapi kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku. Padahal aku sedang duduk di depanmu sekarang," keluhnya. Selanjutnya, Sakura kembali terkekeh pelan yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Bola mata sewarna jelaga itu memandang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Oh, Sasuke mengerti. "Kulihat kau baik-baik saja. Jadi aku tidak bertanya," ujar Sasuke jujur.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah dari mulutnya, sambil menundukkan kepala. _Sasuke memang tidak peka._ Tangan mungilnya segera merogoh kantong jaket, ketika merasakan sebuah benda yang bergetar-getar dari dalam saku, kemudian mengeluarkannya.

Mata Sasuke menatap aneh pada benda kecil yang sedang digenggam Sakura. Beberapa bulan ini, ia memang sering melihat orang-orang memakai benda semacam itu saat dirinya tengah melewati kawasan permukiman penduduk. Tapi, ia sendiri tak tahu benda kecil tersebut berfungsi untuk apa.

Fokus Sakura kini sedang tertuju pada benda kecil itu. Ia seperti mengabaikan sementara eksistensi Sasuke di hadapannya. Setelah tiga menit berlalu, netra Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "K-Kau ... kenapa?" tanya Sakura kikuk begitu ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Lima detik kemudian, ia kembali melihat Sakura. "Itu … apa?" ujarnya pelan sambil menunjuk benda kecil yang masih digenggam oleh Sakura. Ada semburat merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi pipinya. Sangat terlihat jika sebenarnya ia malu menanyakan hal itu.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Gengsi seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang masih sangat besar ternyata. Sakura mengangkat benda kecil tersebut di samping wajahnya, senyum merekah terukir di bibirnya. "Benda ini mulai masuk dan menyebar ke desa-desa sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Dan keberadaannya semakin menjamur di kalangan semua penduduk dalam dua bulan ini. Para ilmuwan yang menciptakannya. Namanya adalah telepon seluler. Kebanyakan orang menyebutnya _hp_ atau ponsel."

"Dalam beberapa minggu ini, aku juga sering melihat orang-orang menggunakan benda seperti itu. Hn, apa fungsi spesifiknya?"

"Ini adalah perangkat telekomunikasi elektronik nirkabel. Berfungsi untuk mengirim dan menerima pesan baik melalui pesan singkat ataupun telepon. Benda ini sangat memudahkan semua orang dalam berkomunikasi, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn. Aku tertarik untuk memilikinya."

"Jika Sasuke- _kun_ mau beli, dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu," kata Sakura. Entah sejak kapan, ia baru menyadari bahwa suasana canggung yang tadi menyelimuti kini sudah terkikis. Ini adalah suasana yang sangat ia rindukan. "Oh, aku sampai lupa memberitahumu. Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hyuga Hinata."

"Hn, aku tahu."

Bola mata beriris _emerald_ itu membulat, "Kau ... tahu?" sahutnya pelan. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respons. "Lalu, kenapa tidak datang?" terselip sedikit nada kecewa di dalamnya, begitu pun dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memandang Sakura yang kini mendongakkan kepala menatapnya. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti terkejut dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri saat Sakura baru selesai memberikannya pertanyaan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sasuke hanya malas untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto beberapa bulan silam, padahal Naruto adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. "Aku akan pulang," kata Sasuke, yang kemudian memulai langkahnya.

Sakura ikut berdiri. Ia segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Aku ikut," ujarnya.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kedai. Sakura paham. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak menjawabnya saat ia bertanya; _Kenapa tidak datang ke pernikahan Naruto_?

Jadi, ia tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Karena, ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman saat sedang bersamanya. Sakura memang selalu mencoba dan mencoba untuk mengerti dan memahami apa pun tentang Sasuke. Asalkan Sasuke nyaman dengan keberadaannya, di sisinya. Itulah yang terpenting bagi Sakura.

Suhu udara sudah tidak sedingin tadi, karena matahari musim dingin sudah mulai bersinar. "Aku ingin membeli ponsel," ucap Sasuke.

Mendengarnya, Sakura menolehkan wajah. Ia tersenyum meski mungkin Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena atensinya sedang tertuju ke depan. "Aa ... aku tahu di mana toko ponsel yang bagus. Ayo," ujarnya semangat.

.

.

Nomor ponsel Sakura adalah nomor kontak pertama dan satu-satunya yang ada di ponsel baru milik Sasuke. Ia kini sedang berbaring di atas kasur kamar tidurnya. Satu oniksnya menatap ponsel yang kini ada di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Ia merasa dirinya ketinggalan zaman padahal ia masih muda. Pengembaraannya memang sering ia habiskan di hutan-hutan belantara, atau di tempat-tempat sepi aneh dan bersejarah. Ia hanya mampir ke permukiman penduduk desa di negara-negara yang dilewatinya, ketika ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dibeli. Jadi, jika tidak ada kepentingan ia tidak akan menyinggahi permukiman penduduk. Hal itu sudah ia tekadkan dalam-dalam ketika akan memulai perjalanan penebusan dosa. Dan sekarang ia menyadari, pengembaraannya membuat ia menjadi ketinggalan informasi akan kemajuan teknologi. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

 _From_ : Sakura

 _Message_ : Selamat beristirahat, Sasuke- _kun_.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis usai membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Sakura. Gadis itu yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Sejujurnya, ia merasa bahagia.

Awalnya Sasuke berasumsi bahwa sikap teman-temannya di Konoha pasti akan berubah setelah tiga tahun lebih tak berjumpa. Nyatanya, praduganya salah. Sikap Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah. Gadis itu masih sangat baik dan ramah kepadanya. Gadis itu menganggapnya egaliter dengan teman-teman lain seangkatannya yang tidak pernah terlibat maupun berbuat kriminal. Bahkan gadis itu menyambut kepulangannya dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Sasuke memang belum bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bisa saja sikap yang lainnya memang sudah berubah. Tapi, berubah ataupun tidak, toh, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya akan mencoba untuk bersikap baik kepada semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Cara pandangnya tentang dunia kini sudah berbeda. Sasuke bisa melihat dunia dengan pikiran yang lebih terbuka. Perjalanan penebusan dosanya selama tiga tahun telah memberinya banyak pelajaran berharga. Mengubahnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.

 _To_ : Sakura

 _Message_ : Kau juga.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menerima dan mengirim pesan melalui ponsel. Dan semuanya hanya berhubungan dengan satu orang: Sakura. Apakah ini kebetulan? Lagi-lagi bibir Sasuke membentuk garis tipis. Perkembangan teknologi yang berhasil menghadirkan ponsel ke dunia benar-benar mempermudah jalannya komunikasi. Contohnya, sedang ia alami sendiri sekarang. Dan ia bersyukur.

Matanya baru akan memejam untuk beristirahat, ketika indra pendengarnya mendengar suara ketukan keras yang bersumber dari pintu depan apartemennya. Ini sudah malam. Dengan jengah dan terpaksa, Sasuke berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Saat Sasuke baru saja selesai membuka kunci, seseorang dari luar mendorong pintu tersebut, hingga membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba orang tersebut langsung menerjang dan memeluk dirinya. "Bodoh! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah pulang," desisnya syarat emosi.

"Hn."

"Ah, ternyata kau masih saja irit bicara, _teme_."

"Lepaskan aku, _dobe_ ," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya.

Naruto terkekeh cukup keras. Selanjutnya, tanpa dikomando, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah sembari ikut mendudukkan diri juga. "Aku baru saja pulang dari misi keluar desa. Kalau saja Kakashi _sensei_ tidak memberitahuku, mungkin aku—" tiba-tiba mata Naruto memutar ke sekeliling arah ruang apartemen Sasuke yang terjangkau indra penglihatannya. Bibirnya merekah tipis, "Aku bingung. Setelah lama kosong, bagaimana bisa apartemenmu tetap terlihat bersih seperti ini, Sasuke?" sahutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk seringaian tipis, _Ternyata Naruto masih tetap bodoh_ , batinnya. "Tentu karena aku yang membersihkannya, _baka_."

Kepala Naruto langsung menoleh begitu mendengar respons yang Sasuke ucap, ia memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke pikir, Naruto akan marah karena ia menyebutnya _baka_. "Hei beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mengirim surat padamu."

Ternyata asumsinya salah. Naruto tetaplah Naruto dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya yang tidak pernah mudah tersinggung. Lagi-lagi Sasuke bersyukur memiliki sahabat konyol yang sangat baik seperti Naruto. "Hn," gumamnya malas.

Iris _blue sapphire_ Naruto kini memancar serius. "Kau menerima suratku, kan?" tanyanya skeptis. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Terlihat raut muka Naruto kini berubah. Bukan lagi ekspresi yang menampilkan ceria seperti biasanya, ataupun ekspresi marah ketika dirinya dibuat emosi. Tapi ini adalah raut muka seseorang yang menyimpan kekecewaan. "Lalu kenapa tidak menyempatkan datang ke pernikahanku? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke. Saat kita kecil dulu, kita adalah orang yang sama-sama kesepian dan kita hidup sendirian. Aku juga ingin berbagi kebahagiaan itu denganmu. Aku juga ingin kau—"

"Sudah malam, Naruto. Aku mau tidur," lirihnya menginterupsi perkataan Naruto dengan suaranya yang sedikit tertahan.

Bola mata Naruto menyala dengan tatapannya yang semakin tajam. "Baik, aku juga memang akan pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" ujarnya dengan nada yang menantang.

Suasana hening sejenak. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya dan menatap Naruto. Perlahan kepala berambut _raven_ itu mengangguk. Ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Naruto padanya.

Naruto menghirup oksigen dari lubang hidungnya sebelum ia bertanya, "Katakan apa alasannya." suara yang biasanya cempereng itu berubah tegas ketika mengatakannya, mengisyaratkan jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto tengah serius.

Detik jarum jam yang berputar terdengar sangat jelas di gendang telinga dua lelaki yang sudah sama-sama dewasa itu. Mata keduanya masih saling bertatapan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Sasuke menelan air liurnya sendiri. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Begitu pun dengan sesuatu dalam dadanya yang juga terasa aneh. Orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto. Naruto, bukan Sakura. Keduanya memang berbeda.

Tadi pagi, Sakura juga memberikannya pertanyaan serupa, namun tentu saja kasusnya berbeda. Karena yang mengajukan pertanyaan bukanlah orang yang sama. Sakura adalah seorang yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Gadis itu tak pernah memaksanya menjawab suatu hal jika ia berkeberatan untuk menjawabnya. Sedangkan Naruto, lelaki itu selalu kukuh jika bertanya padanya sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan, ia pun tanpa disadari selalu menjawab apa yang Naruto inginkan. Perkataan yang telontar dari mulut Naruto seperti magis yang bisa membuatnya tak bisa menolak untuk berbicara banyak.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sangat malas untuk menjawab pertanyaaan Naruto itu. Ia enggan untuk menjelaskan apa alasannya. Tapi, Naruto adalah orang keras kepala seperti halnya dirinya. Selain itu, ia juga tadi telah menyetujui untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Naruto ini. "Ada hal yang lebih penting." lirihnya singkat.

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan bola matanya yang membesar. Perlahan, lelaki berambut kuning itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mengerti," sahutnya dengan suara yang tertahan. Kakinya lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum kakinya benar-benar keluar dari apartemen, Naruto kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Sasuke. Karena kita sama-sama mempunyai hidup yang sulit di masa lalu. Tapi, sampai sekarang, ikatan pertemanan kita masih menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Jangan pernah lupakan, Sasuke, bahwa ikatan adalah hal yang sangat penting dalam hidup ini."

Netra Sasuke masih tertuju pada pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Eksistensi Naruto sudah menghilang, namun perkataannya masih terngiang. Ia amat menyadari bahwa ikatan adalah salah satu hal yang sangat penting di dalam hidup. Ia sangat menyadari itu. Ia tahu, Naruto pasti kecewa padanya. Karena sebagai sahabat, ia tidak menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh, seharusnya mereka semua dapat berkumpul di hari bahagia Naruto. Tapi Sasuke mempunyai alasan pasti mengapa dirinya tidak datang di hari pernikahan Naruto itu.

Saat itu, ia terlampau jarak puluhan ribu mil dari desa Konoha. Ia berada di wilayah yang sangat jauh keberadaannya dari desa. Ia sedang menyelidiki suatu hal penting yang berkaitan dengan Zetsu Putih. Ia tahu, hal ini sangat penting untuk masa depan dunia _shinobi_. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk tidak menghadiri pernikahan Naruto. Menurutnya, sesuatu yang menyangkut masa depan jauh lebih penting dari sekadar menghadiri pesta pernikahan seorang sahabat. Karena masa depan berarti menyangkut tentang generasi selanjutnya, tentang para penerusnya, dan tentang semua orang. Ia tidak bisa egois dengan hanya memikirkan ikatan persahabatannya saja. Ada hal yang lebih penting dan tidak bisa ditunda-tunda untuk dianalisis. Dan menurutnya, memastikan keamanan, kenyamanan, dan keselamatan masa depan dunia _shinobi_ adalah hal yang lebih penting. Tentu, ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan tentang interpretasinya ini pada Naruto dan Sakura. Jadi setiap kali dirinya diberikan pertanyaan itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan berharap teman-temannya bisa mengerti.

.

.

Siang tadi, Sasuke mendapatkan kunjungan dari Sakura ke apartemennya, meski cuma sebentar dan sebatas menyampaikan informasi saja. Gadis itu memberitahu jika nanti malam ada acara pesta kecil-kecilan yang digelar di rumah Ino, sebagai bentuk syukur atas kabar bahagia yang menghampiri keluarga kecil yang baru dibangunnya. Seperti biasa, awalnya Sasuke menolak untuk datang karena ia tidak suka keramaian. Namun Sakura memaksanya untuk hadir. Gadis itu beralibi jika pesta itu nanti bisa disebut sebagai pesta reuni Tim Rookie Sembilan Konoha. Ia bahkan sempat menyindir Sasuke yang tidak merindukan teman-teman seangkatannya dulu karena tidak mau menghadiri pesta itu. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke hanya mampu menyetujuinya.

Pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke keluar dari apartemen. Ia melangkah bertolak belakang dari arah jalan kediaman Ino. Bukan, ia bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak jadi datang. Tapi, kakinya yang membawanya melangkah ke mari. Adalah apartemen Sakura. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia ke sini. Padahal tadi siang, ia tidak berjanji untuk menjemput Sakura terlebih dahulu. Intuisinya yang membawanya untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke mari.

Bertepatan dengan sampainya Sasuke di apartemen tersebut, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda dalam balutan gaun berlengan panjang merah jambu selutut. Masih berdiri canggung, Sasuke bingung. Pintu apartemen Sakura bahkan terbuka sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintunya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang?

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menjemputku, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan.

"Aa. Aku tidak tahu di mana rumah baru Ino," jawabannya adalah bohong, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang tidak tahu letak pasti di mana kediaman Ino yang baru. Ia hanya diberitahu oleh Sakura tadi siang bahwa jalan menuju rumah Ino adalah ke arah kiri dari persimpangan apartemennya. Dan petunjuk seperti itu tidaklah jelas.

Bibir Sakura yang terpoles _lipgloss_ tipis itu tersenyum. Tadi ia sempat berspekulasi aneh dengan kehadiran Sasuke di depan pintunya. Namun setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia segera meralat pikiran anehnya itu. Ia juga tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi lagi akan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sasuke untuk ke depannya. Biarlah semuanya berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Ia akan menikmati setiap prosesnya. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana di pekarangan rumah Ino begitu ramai. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah orang yang terakhir datang. Semua pasang mata yang sudah berkumpul langsung tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di samping Sakura. Memang belum banyak yang tahu tentang kepulangan Sasuke ini. Baru pasangan Ino dan Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, serta istrinya masing-masing, yang telah mengetahui kabar mengenai kepulangan Sasuke yang sudah tiga hari berada di Konoha ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba berseru dengan suara kagetnya yang sangat keras.

Masih berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya, itulah Sasuke. Tetap _cool_ dan terlihat keren.

"Kapan Sasuke- _kun_ kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Rock Lee antusias.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sisinya. Seakan berkata pada gadis itu melalui tatapan matanya, supaya Sakura saja yang menjawabnya. "Tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu." Dan Sakura selalu mengerti. Memang gadis itu yang menjawabnya, mewakili Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan semuanya, semoga kalian menikmati pesta _barbecue_ ini. Pesta ini kami gelar atas rasa syukur untuk kehamilanku yang baru memasuki usia dua minggu. Selamat berpesta," ujar Ino yang tampak ceria, bersama Sai yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi di sisinya.

Para perempuan yang berada di sini, termasuk Sakura, segera berhambur ke arah Ino. Mereka semua memeluk Ino dan mengucapkan selamat. Tentu saja, para perempuan ini ikut bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilan Ino yang baru dua bulan lalu menikah dengan Sai itu.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku senang kau mau datang ke sini," ujarnya sambil memegang pundak Sasuke. "Ayo kita berpesta dan bergabung bersama yang lain, Sasuke," ajaknya semangat sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tidak menolak. Sasuke hanya mengikuti ajakan Naruto saja.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa lega karena teman-temannya yang menganggap dirinya egaliter dengan diri mereka. Tidak ada sindiran pedas maupun cibiran menyakitkan dari teman-temannya atas kedatangan ia ke sini. Walau ada beberapa pandangan kurang ramah, namun setidaknya tidak ada tatapan sinis yang mengintimidasi. Itu artinya, teman-temannya telah memaafkan kesalahannya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri belum mampu memaafkan dirinya seutuhnya. Tapi Sasuke bersyukur, ia merasa dihargai.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kali ini, Sasuke ingin berbaur bersama dengan teman-teman lamanya, dan ikut menikmati pesta. Semenjak menyadari dosa-dosanya di masa lampau, Sasuke memang menutup diri dari kenikmatan dunia. Ia bahkan menghukum diri sendiri dengan pengembaraannya mengelilingi dunia sendirian. Dan untuk kali ini, izinkan Sasuke untuk menikmati pesta reuninya. Izinkan Sasuke untuk sementara melupakan dosa-dosa masa lalunya. Tidak salah, kan, jika Sasuke juga ingin menikmati ini lagi, setelah apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lampau?

Sakura membantu Ino menyiapkan minuman untuk berpesta. Keduanya kini sedang berada di dapur rumah Ino.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" kata Sakura dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut ke depan. Ino yang tidak memahami maksud Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentang kehamilanmu itu," lanjutnya sambil memandang _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

Kekehan diikuti tawa pelan langsung meluncur dari bibir Ino, "Supaya _surprise_ , Sakura," jawabnya ceria. Ino kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau datang bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ tadi? Kalian sudah berpac—"

Kepala Sakura menggeleng, "Dia tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, jadi dia datang menjemputku. Hanya itu." Ketika Ino terlihat akan membuka mulutnya lagi, Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri dengan membawa baki berisi gelas-gelas di atasnya, "Ayo cepat, Ino, pesta _barbecue_ nya sebentar lagi dimulai." Sakura sengaja mengalihkan fokus Ino dengan mengingatkannya akan pesta.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan. Ada beberapa jarak yang membentang antara mereka berdua dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto sengaja memilih duduk di sini. Supaya ia bisa mengobrol cukup bebas bersama Sasuke tanpa ada gangguan dari yang lainnya.

Atensi Sasuke tiba-tiba terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah Ino menuju pekarangan rumah di mana pesta ini digelar. Tangan gadis itu membawa baki berisi gelas-gelas berair. Naruto memerhatikan Sasuke dari ekor mata, kemudian bibirnya tersenyum simpul. "Kau sedang memperhatikan Sakura- _chan_ , eh?"

Badannya sempat menegang selama dua detik, kemudian langsung rileks lagi. Kepala Sasuke lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Naruto terkekeh, tentu saja ia tahu jika Sasuke berbohong. Toh, ia pun melihatnya sendiri. Bagaimana mata Sasuke yang ikut berputar mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura tadi. "Mau mendengar ceritaku tentang Sakura- _chan_ dan teman-teman yang lain?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto, lalu kembali memandang ke depan, kemudian ia mengangguk. Naruto memandang satu per satu teman-teman seangkatannya yang berada di sini, bibirnya tertarik mengukir senyuman tipis. "Kita semua sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa bukan? Kau tahu, sebagian dari kita sekarang sudah menikah. Aku menjadi orang yang pertama menikah di angkatan kita bersama Hinata. Selanjutnya Shikamaru, ia menikahi Temari. _Kunoichi_ dari Sunagakure, kakaknya Gaara. Lalu Ino yang menikah dengan Sai. Sebentar lagi, Chouji juga akan menggelar pesta pernikahan bersama _kunoichi_ dari Kumogakure."

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya karena ia melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa dua buah gelas di tangannya. "Untuk kalian," katanya. Sembari menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kenapa tidak gabung dengan yang lainnnya di sana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Ada hal yang sedang kami bicarakan."

Merasa mengerti, Sakura menganggukkan kepala. _Pasti obrolan tentang laki-laki,_ batinnya. Sakura tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke membutuhkan privasi. Jadi, ia memilih untuk tidak menjadi pengganggu. "Jangan lupa untuk bergabung bersamaku dan yang lainnya di sana, setelah _barbecue_ nya selesai dipanggang semua, ya," sahutnya mengingatkan sebelum melangkah menjauh dari kedua rekannya di Tim Tujuh itu.

Langkah kaki Sakura semakin menjauh. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap punggung gadis itu dengan persepsi berbeda di pikirannya masing-masing. "Kau tahu Sasuke? Banyak yang menyatakan cinta pada Sakura- _chan_. Baik sesama _shinobi_ maupun warga sipil biasa. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang Sakura- _chan_ terima. Semenjak aku menikah, ia sudah tidak seterbuka dulu padaku. Apalagi semenjak Ino menikah, Sakura- _chan_ menjadi orang yang lebih tertutup. Dulu ... ia pernah bilang padaku jika perasaan seorang gadis tidak mudah berubah. Dan aku tahu, siapa orang yang disukai Sakura- _chan_ dari dulu hingga sekarang. Mungkin kau juga tahu siapa orang itu. Iya, kan, Sasuke?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, yang tetap bertahan dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan. Seakan berpura-pura tuli jika Naruto sedang bertanya kepadanya dan menatapnya.

"Sampai sekarang, Sakura- _chan_ memilih tetap setia dan menjaga perasaannya. Padahal ia adalah _kunoichi_ primadona di Konoha. Mungkin bibir Sakura- _chan_ memang tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat ceria. Tapi aku yakin, ada sesuatu hal tentang dirinya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik keceriaannya itu. Sakura- _chan_ adalah perempuan kuat dan tegar. Menurutmu, bagaimana Sakura- _chan_ itu, Sasuke?" lagi, Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

Bingung. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Jujur, Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan persepsinya mengenai Sakura secara lisan. Tentang diri Sakura, ia hanya bisa menyimpannya di dalam hati. Tanpa bisa menjelaskannya melalui kata-kata. "Aku tidak tahu," lirihnya.

Kepala berhelaian kuning itu langsung menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Payah! Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Hinata sekarang sedang mengandung lima bulan."

Netra Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan oniksnya yang sedikit membesar. "Benarkah?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Kalau kelamaan ... Sakura- _chan_ juga bisa berakhir bersama orang lain. Sampai saat itu terjadi, jadi jangan sampai kau menyesalinya." Kemudian Naruto berlalu pergi, dengan ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain di sana.

Selama pesta berlangsung, Sasuke merenungi apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Entah kenapa, perkataan terakhir dari Naruto cukup mengganggunya. Membuat perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman.

"Jadi tinggal Sakura dan Tenten, kan, perempuan yang masih lajang di sini?" suara Kiba membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Membuat Sasuke secara spontan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kikuk. Ia hanya malas untuk menanggapi ocehan Kiba tersebut.

"Oi, jangan lupa kau sendiri juga masih lajang, Kiba," seru Tenten yang tak mau kalah. Kiba tampak gelagapan dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Semuanya tertawa, tapi ada tiga orang yang tidak ikut tertawa. Itu adalah Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Raut muka Sakura terlihat masam meski gadis itu coba sembunyikan dibalik keceriaannya. Meski mereka duduk berjauhan, Naruto memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian dengan pandangannya yang sulit diartikan. Sedang Sasuke begitu dalam menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. Seolah mencoba menggali lebih dalam lagi apa yang tersembunyi dibalik raut wajah gadis itu. Sasuke ingin menebaknya, apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran Sakura. Ia ingin mengetahuinya.

Pesta pun berakhir. Tapi sebelum semuanya bubar, Chouji berseru, "Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan dengan pesta sake untuk yang masih menyandang status lajang?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Selamat berpesta lagi, ya," pamitnya seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, "Maaf, tapi aku akan pulang." Ia pun melangkah mendekati Ino, lalu memeluknya. "Jaga calon bayimu baik-baik ya," ujarnya. Ketika langkah kaki Sakura sudah sampai di gerbang rumah Ino, ia terkejut. Ada Sasuke berdiri di situ.

"Kita pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantarmu," katanya datar. Kepala berhelaian merah muda itu mengangguk sebagai respons persetujuannya.

Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah beriringan. Tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan, Sakura yang biasanya banyak bicara kini lebih banyak diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika ada masalah." ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menoleh padanya. Bahkan langkah kaki keduanya juga sempat terhenti.

Bibir Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan Sasuke mengikutinya. "Perasaanku sedang kacau, Sasuke- _kun_."

Seperti mendapat sentilan di dadanya, rasanya sedikit sakit bagi Sasuke ketika mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau juga melihatnya kan tadi, Sasuke- _kun_. Dari _kunoichi_ seangkatan kita, hanya aku dan Tenten yang belum menikah. Dan itu cukup mengganggu."

Sekarang Sasuke bingung harus memberi tanggapan bagaimana. Karena apa yang diucapkan Sakura, memang kenyataan akan apa yang kini terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang suka ketika mereka membahas obrolan tentang lajang dan pernikahan. Itu topik pembicaraan yang sering aku hindari," kata Sakura lagi melanjutkan.

"Hn, mengapa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri kaku di tempatnya, kemudian kakinya berlanjut melangkah lagi. "Karena kisah asmaraku yang masih belum jelas."

Rasanya sesuatu dalam hati Sasuke seperti ikut merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk hingga membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi, Sasuke memilih diam. Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang kembali memilih diam pula.

Tak terasa, langkah kaki keduanya kini sudah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura masih berdiri canggung sekarang. Angin malam yang bertiup di musim dingin membuat Sakura tak bisa berlama-lama diam di luar. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke- _kun_. Mau mampir?" tawarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, " _Oyasuminasai,_ " katanya seraya pamit dari hadapan Sakura.

Tidak menjawab, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah Sasuke sudah tak lagi terlihat dalam penglihatan matanya, kemudian bibir mungilnya tersenyum tipis, " _Oyasuminasai_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," sahutnya pelan.

.

.

Jam kerja Sakura di rumah sakit Konoha sudah berakhir. Tapi Sakura tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura harus menyerahkan berkas dokumen pasien bermasalah terlebih dahulu pada _hokage_. Jadi, ia akan menuju ke gedung _hokage_ , sebelum ia pulang. Saat Sakura akan mengetuk pintu ruangan _hokage_ , pintu tersebut terbuka. _Emerald_ nya membesar saat ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mulut Sakura terbuka, tapi segera mengatup lagi. Tadinya ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke sekadar untuk berbasa-basi, tapi tidak jadi. Sakura maju untuk melangkah masuk, sedangkan Sasuke maju untuk berjalan keluar.

Ketika badan mereka berpapasan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Hmm ... Sa-suke- _kun_ ," ujarnya terpatah-patah.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis karena Sakura tak kunjung juga berbicara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kepala Sakura lalu menggeleng, "Tidak jadi," katanya sembari tersenyum untuk meminta maaf. Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

Seusai menyerahkan berkas-berkas dokumen yang dibawanya pada Kakashi selalu _rukodaime hokage_ , Sakura segera pamit pulang.

Lagi-lagi Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ia mampir ke sebuah toko perbelanjaan. Keduanya tampak canggung. "Mau membeli olahan untuk makan malam, kah?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Di keranjang belanjaan Sasuke baru ada sekantung tomat segar dan paprika. Sedangkan di keranjang Sakura masih kosong.

Suara guyuran air dari langit yang terhempas ke bumi, membuat keduanya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke dinding kaca. Ini adalah hujan di musim dingin. Sakura dan Sasuke mengerucutkan bibir mereka ke depan.

Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat cemberut. Lelaki itu kelihatan bingung memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa pulang karena hujan yang turun begitu derasnya.

"Hujannya deras, Sasuke- _kun_. Mau mampir ke apartemenku? Kita tidak akan kehujanan, karena dari arah jalur ini, terdapat deretan pertokoan di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemenku berada."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak dengan tawaran Sakura. "Kurasa ide yang cukup baik, daripada harus pulang dengan basah kuyup di musim dingin," jawab Sasuke yakin. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bantu aku penuhi keranjang ini untuk membuat menu makan malam kita, Sakura." Dan Sakura pun mengangguk mantap.

Benar apa kata Sakura. Rute di sepanjang jalan ini, menuju apartemennya adalah deretan pertokoan. Jadi keduanya sama sekali tidak kehujanan.

"Silakan masuk," ucap Sakura begitu ia membuka pintu kunci apartemennya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke berkunjung ke apartemen Sakura. Sebelumnya, ia sama sekali belum pernah mampir ke sini. Sakura menyalakan penghangat ruangan, lalu menaruh barang-barang belanjaan tadi di dapur. Sakura keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas air hangat di tangannya. Kemudian memberikan satu gelasnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeruput air hangatnya, Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap gelas yang sedang digenggamnya, "Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri," jawabnya yakin.

" ... Sejak kapan?"

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Dua tahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dengan tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Awalnya aku kepayahan karena harus melakukan segala sesuatunya seorang diri, tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa."

Keheningan pun tercipta karena kini Sasuke tak lagi bertanya. Keduanya hanya diam dengan duduk bersebelahan. Menikmati air hangat di tangan masing-masing dengan penghangat ruangan yang menyala. Di luar masih hujan, dan senja baru saja datang. Jadi dua _shinobi_ berbeda gender itu tak harus terburu-buru untuk membuat menu makan malam mereka.

"Menurutmu, sebaiknya nanti kita memasak apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mencoba bertanya untuk menghidupkan kembali suasana.

"Apa pun." Dan jawaban Sasuke itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Matahari sudah terbenam, pertanda hari telah memasuki malam. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Gadis itu mencuci ikan dan sayur-sayuran di tempat pencucian. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, Sasuke sudah ada di situ. "Kau—"

"Aku akan membantumu memasak," sahut Sasuke menginterupsi Sakura. Bibir Sakura langsung melebar, ia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa suka sekali tomat?" tanya Sakura heran, karena Sasuke memintanya untuk menambahkan banyak tomat di setiap masakan yang dibuat.

"Karena rasanya enak. Sedikit manis dan bercampur masam, tidak _flat_."

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. _Aneh!_ Tapi ia senang karena bisa mengetahui apa yang disukai Sasuke.

Selesai memasak, keduanya lantas menyantap menu makan malam yang hampir delapan puluh persennya dibuat oleh Sakura. Gadis itu memang tak pandai dan masih dalam tahap belajar memasak. Jadi, rasa makanannya mungkin sedikit aneh. Meski begitu, Sasuke sangat menikmati masakan hasil buatan tangan Sakura. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini lagi Sasuke merasakan masakan rumahan yang dibuat oleh seseorang untuk dirinya. Dan bagi Sasuke, masakan buatan Sakura ini lezat.

"Terima kasih, masakanmu enak." Sasuke mengucapkannya pelan, tapi tetap terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sakura karena suasana yang sunyi.

Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi kanan dan kiri Sakura, ia senang karena Sasuke memuji hasil masakannya. Sakura tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang lelaki yang suka menggombal. Apa yang diucapkannya adalah apa yang dirasakannya. Sasuke tak akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang bagus hanya untuk sekadar menyenangkan hati seseorang. Ia lebih suka diam daripada berbicara banyak. Jadi Sakura percaya bahwa Sasuke memuji masakannya karena memang menurut Sasuke masakan buatannya enak. Entah mengapa hal sesederhana ini saja bisa membuat hatinya bahagia.

Sasuke membantu Sakura merapikan piring dan gelas kotor bekas makan malam mereka. Setelah itu, keduanya kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang tengah. Sakura sengaja tidak menyalakan televisi. Ia ingin menikmati _quality time-_ nya bersama Sasuke tanpa ada suara yang kemungkinan bisa menimbulkan gangguan. Ponsel Sakura berdering, gadis itu melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa, _Okaasan_?"

"Hmmm."

" _Okaasan_ dengar, kalau sudah waktunya aku juga pasti akan menikah. Saat ini, aku hanya ... masih menunggu seseorang."

"Memang banyak, tapi aku tidak mau memilih mereka. Aku tidak bisa."

"Baik _Okaasan_ , lusa sore aku akan ke rumah. Selamat malam."

Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Ia lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. " _Okaasan_ selalu berkata menyebalkan," gerutunya pelan.

Sasuke merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Ia mendengar dari nada suara Sakura saat mengangkat telepon tadi, gadis itu tampaknya tengah menahan emosinya. "Sebaiknya aku—"

"Jangan dulu pulang, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura yang bisa menebak kelanjutan kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura lalu membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh lelaki itu.

Sebelum berbicara, Sakura menghirup udara banya-banyak melalui lubang hidungnya, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Apa, a-apakah kau—" tiba-tiba Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia kembali mengambil napasnya lagi. "Setelah tiga tahun pergi mengembara, apa tujuanmu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Sasuke intens.

Dibutuhkan nyali yang teramat besar bagi Sakura untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada sosok Sasuke. Menurut Sakura mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa sekarang, jadi wajar bila dirinya menanyakan hal ini. Apalagi terakhir mereka berjumpa tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya sebelum Sasuke memulai perjalanan penebusan dosanya, lelaki itu seperti memberikan sepercik kode kepadanya untuk menunggu.

Perkataan dan gestur tubuhnya yang membuat Sakura mengartikan perpisahan terakhir mereka kala itu sebagai sebuah kode. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan dari jawaban yang akan Sasuke ucapkan tersebut. Sesuatu yang diharapkannya bisa mendatangkan bahagia ke dalam hati dan memberikannya sebuah kepastian.

Sasuke terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Mata keduanya masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "Ada informasi penting yang kutemukan dari hasil pengembaraan ini, jadi aku kembali."

Bola mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar, rasanya ia tak rela hanya mendengar jawaban seperti ini saja dari mulut Sasuke. "Apa ... hanya itu?" ujarnya pelan dan tertahan. Anggukkan kepala dari Sasuke membuat Sakura terpaksa melebarkan bibirnya.

 _Terima kasih ... aku akan menemuimu lagi._

Kata itu, kata itu masih terngiang jelas di gendang telinganya. Kata itu adalah pedoman yang membuatnya rela menunggu selama tiga tahun. Kata itu ia artikan sebagai kode dari Sasuke untuk menunggu kepulangannya kembali ke Konoha. Kata itu yang mampu membuatnya menolak lamaran dari banyak pria. Namun nyatanya, kata itu hanyalah sebuah jenaka. Kata itu semu dan tak lebih dari sebuah omong kosong.

Secara spontan Sakura juga langsung menyentuh dahinya. Selain kata-kata itu, Sasuke juga memberikannya sebuah sentilan di dahinya kala perpisahan mereka saat itu. Kenangan tersebut masih sangat membekas dalam memori Sakura. Seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang terus berputar-putar.

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia berpura-pura tegar, padahal sungguh hatinya terasa remuk. Lagi-lagi harapannya akan kepulangan Sasuke hanya sekadar angan. Harapannya hanya sebuah harapan belaka. Ternyata Sasuke kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk menyerahkan informasi penting yang didapatkannya pada desa. Tidak lebih!

Mungkin Sakura yang salah di sini. Mungkin Sakura yang terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin Sakura saja yang sudah berekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Hingga mengartikan tindakan Sasuke saat itu sebagai sebuah kode untuknya, menunggu Sasuke kembali ke desa. Sakura merasa bodoh. Sebenarnya, apa makna perkataan Sasuke saat itu? Sebenarnya, apa arti dibalik sentilan tangan Sasuke di keningnya kala itu? Sebenarnya, apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan perpisahan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu? Akankah penantiannya selama tiga tahun ini akan berakhir sia-sia? Sakura sudah tak sanggup. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari kelopak matanya, hatinya benar-benar hancur.

Sasuke masih duduk diam membisu. Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan pada Sakura, tapi ia tak bisa untuk mengucapkannya. Hatinya seperti akan meledak karena sesuatu yang ia tahan dalam-dalam di dasar hati. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal dan harus segera ia lepaskan, tapi ia tak mampu. Di sini teramat sunyi. Hingga suara rintik hujan yang sudah berhenti pun terdengar begitu jelas. "Hujannya sudah reda, aku akan pulang."

Kepala Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, ia tak ingin bersuara. Saat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura mengikuti. Gadis itu mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Di ambang pintu, keduanya saling bertatapan namun tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Mata mereka saling menatap intens dan berharap yang ditatap akan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kondisi tersebut bertahan selama hampir dua menit.

Ketika Sasuke membalik badan, Sakura segera menutup pintu. Dan saat pintu tertutup, Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu. Pun dengan Sakura yang tak langsung pergi begitu ia selesai menutup pintu. Melainkan, gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan pintu, ia rapuh.

"Aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya, tujuanku yang sebenarnya kembali ke desa." Sasuke mendesis sambil menghela napas kasar melalui mulutnya.

 _Emerald_ Sakura membesar, dadanya berdebar-debar. _Apa? Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?_ bisik Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, tujuanku kembali adalah untuk menepati janji untuk menemuimu lagi. Tapi ... aku tak bisa mengatakannya di depanmu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa mengerti tanpa perlu aku jelaskan. Mengertilah! Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku kembali, Sakura."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar dadanya. Membuat jantung Sakura melonjak kaget layaknya mendapat sebuah geledek hebat. Sungguh ia terkejut mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Air matanya refleks mengalir, meluncur membasahi kulit pipi. Sakura menekan permukaan dadanya kuat-kuat. Napasnya pun terengah.

Ia langsung membuka pintu. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan linangan air mata. " ... Sialan! Bagaimana bisa kau berharap aku mengerti tanpa kau jelaskan. Hah?" rutuk Sakura ditengah tangisannya.

Sasuke sangat terkejut. Mata oniksnya membesar, dan badannya juga menegang. Ia pikir, Sakura sudah menjauh masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sehingga gadis itu tak mungkin mendengar kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengira bahwa ternyata Sakura masih berdiri di belakang pintu dan mendengar semua yang diucapkannya. "Aku ... maafkan aku, Sakura."

Tangisan Sakura pun pecah. Ia langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke. "Kau tahu apa yang aku hadapi selama tiga tahun ini? Aku mengalami banyak kesulitan karena menunggu kau kembali. Hatiku sakit, dan terkadang aku juga lelah. Tapi aku berprinsip. Aku percaya suatu saat kau akan pulang ke desa, untuk menemuiku." Pelukan Sakura bertambah erat.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bergerak mengikuti intuisi dan nalurinya saja. Ia mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepas pelukannya, kedua matanya hanya melihat mata milik Sasuke, "Bicara padaku ... apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya sekarang, setelah kau berhasil menemuiku lagi, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Mata berbeda warna milik Sasuke membalas tatapan mata milik Sakura. Dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu saling menatap intens. Jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat sebuah batu, tapi ia sadar dirinya harus berbicara agar tak membuat Sakura ambigu. Diam-diam Sasuke menghirup oksigen pelan-pelan. "Hiduplah bersamaku, Sakura," lirihnya penuh penghayatan.

Tangisan Sakura pecah lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Rasanya hangat, hingga terasa ke dalam hatinya. Semilir angin malam yang berembus dingin seolah tak menjadi masalah. Satu-satunya tangan Sasuke kini melingkari tubuh Sakura yang tengah mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Pelukan tangan Sasuke yang begitu erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan lagi gadisnya. Ia takut kehilangan Sakura. Ini adalah kali pertama ia memeluk Sakura ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan melalui sebuah pelukan.

Hangat. Sakura tidak bodoh. Gadis itu mengerti. Sasuke mengajaknya untuk hidup bersama. Itu artinya, Sasuke memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ini sesuai dengan harapannya. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang mendatangkan bahagia ke dalam hati. _Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu, Sasuke-kun,_ ia terharu.

.

.

Sasuke tengah bersiap untuk datang ke rumah orang tua Sakura atas insiatifnya sendiri. Ia masih ingat dan mendengar jelas ketika sedang berada di apartemen Sakura dua hari yang lalu, bahwa gadis itu akan mengunjungi orang tuanya sore hari ini. Ia sudah membuat keputusan dan memikirkannya matang-matang jika dirinya harus segera menemui orang tua Sakura secepatnya. Bahkan, Sakura pun tidak ia beritahu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan. Hingga tak terasa kakinya kini telah sampai di depan pintu rumah orang tua Sakura. Saat tangan Sasuke akan mengetuk pintu, terdengar bunyi berisik dari dalam rumah. Suara orang-orang yang tengah berdebat. Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu. Dan akhirnya ia tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Chouji saja sebentar lagi akan menikah, lalu kau kapan?"

"Benar, Sakura. Seminggu yang lalu kami menerima undangan dari orang tua Chouji. Kau juga sama, sudah dewasa sekarang."

" _Okaasan_ , _Otousan_ , aku juga pasti akan menikah."

"Iya, kami juga tahu. Tapi kapan Sakura?"

"Hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja, _Okaasan_. Lagi pula ... dia kan juga sudah pulang ke desa sekarang."

"Jangan bilang kalau gosip itu benar. Jadi selama ini kau menunggu Uchiha Sasuke kembali? Kau menolak banyak lelaki hanya karena dia?

"Apa benar yang dibilang _Okaasan_ mu itu, Sakura? Selama ini kau memilih tetap sendiri karena menunggu Sasuke si buronan itu?"

"Dia bukan lagi buronan, _Otousan_."

"Ya, mantan buronan. Lalu apa bedanya? Dia pernah menjadi penjahat. Dia pasti menyakitimu."

"Tidak, Sasuke- _kun_ tak akan menyakitiku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Uchiha itu kejam, anakku. Dan mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menolak lamaran dari para pria yang meminangmu?"

"Eh, lamaran dari salah seorang petinggi _anbu_ itu belum kau jawab, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau terima dia saja, Sakura. _Okaasan_ lebih setuju mempunyai menantu sopan dan baik seperti lelaki itu, daripada harus mempunyai menantu seperti Sasuke yang hanya mantan buronan. Tidak membanggakan."

Perdebatan ini sudah tidak bisa lagi ia dengarkan. Perdebatan ini membuatnya sesak dan muak. Perdebatan ini memancing emosi dalam dirinya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menyerah. Sebaiknya ia pergi. Sasuke membalikkan badan. Dengan berat hati kakinya ia paksa untuk melangkah. Satu, dua, tiga ... langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari seorang perempuan yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Aku mencintainya. Hanya dia yang ada di hati. Hanya Sasuke- _kun_."

Itu adalah suara Sakura. Sasuke mendengarnya. Suara parau Sakura yang terkontaminasi air mata. Sasuke berdiri mematung, ia bingung. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar orang tua Sakura tidak menyukainya. Tapi kini hatinya juga terasa remuk saat mendengar suara Sakura, yang terdengar begitu sendu dan pilu. Gadis itu sangat mencintainya hingga berani menentang kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke bimbang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dan akhirnya kakinya memilih menjauh pergi dari kediaman keluarga Haruno.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sakura menyadari benar hal itu. Sudah lima hari semenjak keduanya menghadiri pernikahan Chouji dan Karui bersama. Dan terhitung satu minggu sejak dirinya mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya, sikap Sasuke berubah. Lelaki itu seperti menjaga jarak darinya. Bahkan sikap Sasuke terkesan seperti ingin menghindar darinya.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan dalam dua hari ini Sasuke tidak membalas pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan, maupun menjawab teleponnya ketika Sakura coba hubungi. Eksistensi Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dalam kehidupannya dalam dua hari terakhir. Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak ingin masalah ini bertambah pelik.

Dengan tekadnya untuk meluruskan masalah, tepat jam tujuh malam Sakura mendatangi apartemen Sasuke. Ia membawa sekotak camilan yang masih hangat di tangannya.

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura mengetuk pintu, namun Sasuke tak kunjung juga membukakan pintu. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu, dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Kakinya semakin melangkah masuk.

Ia melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring di sofa. Sakura pikir Sasuke tertidur hingga tak mendengar suara ketukan pintu di luar, namun ternyata kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. "Kau tidak mendengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar? Sudah berkali-kali aku mengetuk pintu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," gerutu Sakura sedikit emosi.

Tidak menjawab. Atensi Sasuke tetap tertuju pada langit-langit apartemennya. Merasa dihiraukan, Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan mengguncangnya. "Oi, kau mendengarku? Aku datang ke sini untuk mengunjungimu," sahut Sakura dengan suaranya yang kembali lembut.

Tatapan mata Sasuke masih tertuju pada atap langit-langit. "Pulanglah," ujarnya pelan. Mendengarnya, dahi Sakura mengernyit heran.

Sasuke bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Pulanglah," ulang Sasuke lagi.

Kecewa. Itu yang Sakura rasakan. Ia datang ke sini dengan niat untuk menyelesaikan masalah, namun ternyata Sasuke malah menyuruhnya pulang. Sakura merasa tidak dihargai. Tapi ini semakin membuatnya tersadar bahwa sikap Sasuke benar-benar berubah. "Kau berubah!" tuding Sakura telak pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," kata Sasuke dingin.

Emosi Sakura meningkat, ia menatap tajam Sasuke. "Sudah hampir satu minggu kau selalu menghindar dariku. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, seharusnya kau bilang agar aku bisa memperbaiki. Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu berubah, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau tidak salah, dan aku tidak berubah."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia pun ikut mendudukkan diri. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Sasuke meresponsnya dengan menggelengkan kepala, kemudian netranya beralih menatap _emerald_ Sakura. "Hidup tanpa orang tua itu menyakitkan, dan terkadang ada masa di mana aku juga merindukan saat-saat mereka masih ada. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena orang tuamu masih hidup."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini, kedua alisnya saling bertautan, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Jangan membantah orang tuamu."

Bola mata Sakura membesar, pikirannya langsung merekam ulang kejadian di rumah orang tuanya satu minggu yang lalu. Ia membantah dan menentang keras kedua orang tuanya saat itu. Otaknya langsung menganalisis dan menghubungkan kejadian itu dengan perkataan Sasuke, dan memang saling berkaitan. Sakura curiga, perubahan sikap Sasuke juga bermula dari satu minggu yang lalu. Ini terlalu jelas dan membuat Sakura semakin yakin jika Sasuke memang mendengar perdebatan ia dan kedua orang tuanya. "Kau—"

"Turuti apa yang orang tuamu minta, jangan membangkang," sela Sasuke cepat.

Dugaannya benar. Sasuke memang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Rinai likuid mulai bersarang di ujung kedua mata Sakura, "Mereka tidak mengerti kita, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura parau.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia sedang berpikir menggunakan logikanya. Ia harus segera membuat keputusan atas hubungannya dengan Sakura. "Orang tuamu benar. Aku hanya seorang mantan buronan—"

"Kau adalah pahlawan dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat, seperti Naruto."

"Tidak, aku bukan pahlawan. Tinggalkan aku Sakura. Kau berhak bahagia bersama laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Likuid itu kini benar-benar turun mengalir di pipi Sakura. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku barang sedetik pun akan hidup bersama dengan lelaki selain kau." Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya, lalu meletakkan tangan Sasuke tepat di hatinya, bibirnya tersenyum pilu. "Bisa kau rasakan ... di hati ini hanya ada kau, Sasuke- _kun_. Bukan yang lain," ungkap Sakura begitu dalam.

Tangan Sasuke di dada Sakura seakan merasakan jantung Sakura yang berdetak sedih. Ia seakan bisa telepati bersama hati Sakura, bahwa memang hanya ada dirinya di hati gadis ini.

Sasuke juga terluka, namun ia selalu menutupinya dan mencoba tegar. Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois lagi. Ia memang ingin bisa hidup bersama dengan Sakura. Namun kedua orang tua Sakura tidak menyukainya. Ia tahu Sakura pasti sangat terluka dengan keputusannya, namun ia tidak ingin memaksakan egonya. "Orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku tak peduli. Kita masih bisa berusaha."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pergilah bersama yang lain, Sakura."

Kedua tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke langsung terlepas. Hujan air mata di wajahnya semakin deras. Simbol atas kepedihan hatinya yang juga ikut menangis. Perih, hatinya seperti tergores luka yang teramat dalam.

Perlahan Sakura berdiri, lalu melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Langkah kakinya kemudian berhenti dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat di sisi tubuh. "Aku menyukaimu sejak aku masih kecil, bahkan sebelum aku menjadi seorang _genin_. Kau selalu dingin padaku, tapi aku tak pernah menyerah. Banyak konflik dan masalah yang terjadi dengan kita, tapi selalu aku coba hadapi dengan tegar. Pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berakhir, hubungan kita membaik. Tapi kemudian kau memutuskan pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa. Lalu asmara teman-temanku mulai bermekaran, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa panas. Karena sebelum pergi, kau pernah bilang akan menemuiku lagi, jadi aku memilih tetap setia menunggu. Banyak godaan dan cobaan yang menghampiri selama tiga tahun kau pergi dari desa, tapi aku tak pernah menyerah. Aku terus berjuang mempertahankan rasa ini, melawan rasa sakit, karena ... hanya karena aku mencintaimu begitu besar dan dalam."

Sakura menyeka buliran airmatanya, "Dan sekarang ... ketika belum lama kau mengatakan ingin hidup bersama denganku, kau menyerah hanya karena orang tuaku tidak menyukaimu. Aku menghabiskan hampir sebagian umurku untuk memperjuangkan cintaku padamu. Kau belum berjuang, baru akan memulai, tapi sudah menyerah hanya karena satu permasalahan. Tidak maukah kau berjuang sedikit saja untuk bisa bersamaku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hati Sasuke sakit. Perkataan Sakura seperti sebuah panah yang menancap tepat di jantungnya, lalu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ia sadar, Sakura pasti sangat kecewa padanya. Perkataan Sakura juga benar. Ia belum berjuang banyak atas perasaan ini seperti halnya Sakura, tapi baru akan memulai. Dan haruskah ia menyerah bahkan sebelum memulainya? Sasuke berada di ambang kebimbangan. Jika ia terus memperjuangkan rasa ini, ia takut akan menjadi orang yang egois. Tapi jika ia menyerah, ia akan menjadi seorang pengecut. Resonansi tangisan Sakura yang tak sengaja meluncur membuat Sasuke terduduk kaku. Ia bisa merasakan betapa perih dan hancurnya Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar rapuh. Sasuke berdiri, mereka berdiri saling membelakangi. "Kau sempurna, tapi aku tidak. Tanganku cuma satu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dirinya seperti direndahkan, ia mencintai Sasuke bukan karena fisik. Tidakkah lelaki itu mengerti? "Bodoh! Kau pikir aku apa? Aku mencintaimu tulus, tak peduli bagaimanapun kau!" suara Sakura sedikit meninggi karena bercampur emosi, kepalan tangannya pun semakin kuat.

"Aku tak selalu bisa menetap di desa."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau rela pergi meninggalkan desa, orang tua, dan teman-temanmu hanya untuk ikut denganku?"

"Mengapa tidak? Bahagiaku adalah ketika aku bisa berada di sisimu."

Bibir Sasuke tersenyum. Dadanya terasa lega. Ia memutar badan, melangkah pelan-pelan, dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Sakura. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Terkejut. Iris klorofil Sakura membesar seketika. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Dan ketika Sakura membalik tubuh, Sasuke telah berdiri dengan hanya terpaut jarak tiga puluh sentimeter darinya. Jantungnya sudah tidak bisa terkontrol dengan normal. Berdetak dengan sangat cepat seperti akan melonjak keluar dari rongga tubuhnya. Tangisannya juga sudah terhenti. "Sasu—"

"Kita menikah ketika musim semi datang," lirih Sasuke yang memotong perkataan Sakura. Oniks dan _rinnegan_ nya menatap intens netra milik gadis di hadapannya.

Likuid bening pun kembali meluncur dari bola _emerald_ Sakura. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan tangis haru dan bahagia. Ia membalas tatapan intens dari Sasuke. "Aku mau," katanya seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke memajukan langkahnya, mengikis jarak tiga puluh sentimeter yang sedang tercipta. Tangannya membingkai wajah Sakura. Lalu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang telah menganak sungai di sana. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk, menghapus habis spasi yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat di bibir.

Lembut. Terasa halus dan hangat. Sasuke menciumnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Sakura. Ciuman pertama mereka. Permukaan bibir Sasuke yang kenyal menekan lembut permukaan bibir Sakura dengan pelan-pelan. Sasuke menciumnya sangat hati-hati, seolah takut jika permukaan bibir Sakura adalah sesuatu yang rapuh, yang jika ia menciumnya terlalu bernafsu bisa membuatnya jadi terpecah berkeping-keping. Sakura menerima ciuman Sasuke, dan sekarang ia akan membalas ciuman itu. Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan, saling mengecup dalam kehangatan. Ciuman yang bukan sekadar hasrat nafsu, tapi ciuman yang didasarkan dari dalam hati. Ciuman indah sepasang calon Uchiha.

.

.

Besoknya, Sasuke yang didampingi Sakura datang ke rumah orang tua Sakura. Ia akan melamar Sakura secara resmi. Meminta izin dari kedua orang tua gadisnya supaya memberikan restu pada keduanya untuk menikah dan hidup bersama.

Awalnya kedatangan Sasuke tidak disambut dengan baik. Tapi Sasuke sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa kali ini ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Sakura juga membantu Sasuke, ia meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa Sasuke tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Sasuke pun sekuat yang ia bisa berusaha untuk membuat orang tua Sakura yakin bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik bagi Sakura.

Melihat keseriusan Sasuke—dan putrinya yang begitu besar mencintai Sasuke, akhirnya restu itu diberikan oleh orang tua Sakura. Mereka menyetujui rencana pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

Musim dingin yang mencekam dan tidak bersahabat telah berlalu. Ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama di bulan maret. Musim semi telah datang. Menggantikan entitas musim dingin yang telah menguasai semesta sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Suhu udara di musim semi begitu sejuk, alam tampak begitu indah. Semesta seperti kembali hidup. Hewan-hewan yang bersembunyi selama musim dingin mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kuncup-kuncup bunga pohon plum juga mulai bermekaran di sepanjang jalanan desa Konoha. Ini adalah hari yang indah, dan—ini juga adalah hari yang spesial.

Kuil Naka dipilih sebagai tempat di mana keduanya akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tidak ada gaun pengantin wanita maupun _tuxedo_ pria. Sebagai pengantin, Sakura hanya memakai celana jeans di bawah lutut dengan baju berlengan panjang berwarna hijau daun. Sedang Sasuke memakai kemeja berlengan panjang abu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Bahkan Sakura tampil dalam riasan _make-up_ yang sangat tipis. Polesan bedak dan lipstiknya tipis, dengan perona pipi yang juga tipis. Meski begitu, kadar kecantikannya sama sekali tak berkurang. Bahkan aura kecantikannya lebih memancar saat ia sedang tampil natural. Sakura memang selalu terlihat cantik setiap detik. Karena selain memiliki _outer beauty_ , ia juga mempunyai _inner beauty_ baik yang membuat banyak orang terpana.

Sasuke juga memukau banyak kaum hawa karena ketampanannya, dan menimbulkan iri dari para kaum adam kepadanya. Apalagi sekarang ia juga telah memiliki kepribadian yang baik.

Tidak ada rangkaian bunga-bunga, tidak ada makanan dan minuman, dan tidak banyak orang yang hadir. Bukan karena Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ingin berbagi kebahagiaan mereka dengan teman-temannya. Hanya Sasuke pikir, percuma ia mengundang teman-temannya ke sini. Karena mereka di sini hanya untuk mengucapkan janji suci saja, jadi tidak ada pesta pernikahan.

Sasuke memang tidak berniat untuk membuat pesta, dan ia bersyukur karena Sakura menyetujuinya. Kakashi dipilih Sasuke untuk menjadi orang yang akan menikahkan ia dan Sakura. Kedua orang tua Sakura hadir sebagai saksi pernikahan. Dan kehadiran Naruto adalah sebagai tamu undangan tunggal.

Sasuke menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengembusnya pelan-pelan. Ia tegang. Tapi ada tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya, jarinya yang saling bertautan erat mampu mengikis habis kegugupannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Setelah Kakashi selesai membacakan ayat-ayat ketetapan pernikahan. Kini saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk mengucapkan janji sucinya. Tangan mungil hangat Sakura yang menggenggamnya seperti magis yang membuat Sasuke mampu mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan lancar, tanpa sedikit pun kesalahan. Sekarang, ia telah sah menjadi suami Sakura. Sakura juga sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Dan keduanya kini telah sah dan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Kakashi tersenyum bangga, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi orang yang menikahkan kedua anak didiknya. Kedua orang tua Sakura tersenyum haru, gadis kecilnya kini telah menikah dan resmi menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sedang Naruto tersenyum bahagia, dua sahabat terbaiknya yang juga rekan satu timnya akhirnya dapat bersatu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Naruto sangat tahu betapa sulit dan rumitnya kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum hingga air matanya menetes, ia benar-benar terharu dan teramat senang.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Dan istrinya itu menganggukkan kepala. Keduanya lantas berjalan ke pojok ruangan. Mengambil tas ransel masing-masing yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu menggendongnya.

Sakura menatap kedua orang tuanya, lalu Kakashi, dan kemudian Naruto. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya. "Sudah waktunya ... kami akan pergi sekarang," ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul dibalik masker yang dikenakannya. "Hiduplah dengan baik walau di luar desa. Jangan sungkan mengabari jika terjadi masalah. Kalian akan tetap menjadi murid-murid berhargaku. Dan selamat karena sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri," kata Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh pundak Sasuke, dan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Naruto maju mendekat, ia memeluk Sasuke sekilas. Dan ketika akan memeluk Sakura, Sasuke menghalau dengan tangannya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, menyadari jika sekarang Sakura adalah milik Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Hmm baiklah ... jaga Sakura- _chan_ baik-baik. Kau akan berurusan denganku jika berani membuatnya menangis. Sakura- _chan_ , laporkan padaku jika Sasuke bertingkah macam-macam. Dan jangan pergi lama-lama, cepat kembali ke desa, karena aku pasti akan merindukan kalian, sahabat terbaikku. Juga ... selamat atas pernikahan kalian, aku sangat bahagia." Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala sembari tertawa riang, sedang Sasuke hanya berseringai tipis.

"Oh ya, Hinata sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Kuharap kalian juga segera mempunyai bayi supaya anak kita nanti menjadi ninja yang seangkatan."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, ia tersipu malu, "Naruto ...," geramnya dengan suara dalam.

"Hehehe." Naruto hanya terkekeh sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami akan mengantarkan kalian sampai ke gerbang utama desa." Suara Haruno Mebuki—ibu Sakura, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengalihkan atensi mereka. Keduanya lalu menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka semua lantas berjalan keluar dari Kuil Naka. "Hn, kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Terima kasih telah menghadiri pernikahan kami. Naruto, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," ujar Sakura terharu. Naruto dan Kakashi meresponsnya dengan senyuman. Mereka memang akan berpisah di depan Kuil Naka ini. Sasuke, Sakura, dan kedua orang tuanya akan berjalan ke arah kanan. Sedang Naruto dan Kakashi akan berbelok ke sebelah kiri karena memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura baru berjalan dua langkah, suara Naruto yang memanggilnya membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala. "Kisah cinta kalian memang dramatis, hampir tragis, tapi berakhir romantis. Aku sangat bahagia," sahut Naruto setengah berteriak, membuat Sasuke berseringai dan Sakura tertawa aneh.

Tak terasa langkah kaki mereka kini telah sampai di gerbang utama desa. "Selamat untuk pernikahan ini, anakku," ucap Mebuki yang menatap dalam-dalam putrinya.

Sakura segera memeluk Ibunya, "Terima kasih banyak, _Okaasan_ ," jawabnya terharu.

"Uchiha Sasuke menantuku, jaga Sakuraku baik-baik. Ia seringkali bertindak ceroboh, jadi kau harus selalu memerhatikannya."

" _Okaasan_ , jangan berkata seperti itu," keluh Sakura yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baik, _Kaasan_ ," kata Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, putri kecilku."

Suara Haruno Kizashi—ayah Sakura, membuat Sakura segera berjalan mendekati ayahnya, lalu memeluknya. "Terima kasih, _Otousan_."

Dengan berbisik Kizashi berkata, " _Otousan_ pasti akan merindukanmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya, "Aku juga," lirihnya dalam.

Kizashi melepas pelukan anak gadisnya. Lalu menatap Sasuke. "Tolong jaga putriku baik-baik, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Kizashi dengan suaranya yang berubah tegas.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Terima kasih telah merestui pernikahan kami, _Tousan_ , _Kaasan_. Aku akan menjaga Sakura dengan segenap jiwa," ujar Sasuke yakin.

Sakura terenyuh. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap sang suami dengan wajahnya yang merona tipis—luapan emosi bahagianya. _Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura mengucapkannya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. kami pergi dulu," ucap Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah. Dan tolong segera berikan kami cucu ya," sahut Mebuki yang membuat wajah keduanya langsung memerah padam.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan langkah kaki santai. Mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena mereka tidak sedang menjalankan misi yang berpacu dengan waktu. Mereka hanya pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan, atas sebuah hipotesis Sasuke akan bahaya yang mungkin bisa mengancam masa depan. Dan perjalanan Sasuke kali ini berbeda dengan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jika tiga tahun lalu ia melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa dengan mengembara sendirian. Maka dalam perjalanan kali ini, ada Sakura yang menemaninya di sisi. Dan keberadaan Sakura di sampingnya pun bukan lagi sebagai rekan setim, tapi status Sakura kini adalah sebagai pendamping hidupnya, istri sahnya.

Musim semi menghadirkan aroma udara yang khas serta rasa sejuk dan nyaman. Keduanya berhenti dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang ketika senja mulai datang. Punggung mereka menyandar pada batang pohon dengan duduk saling berempetan. Mata mereka memandang ke atas cakrawala yang menampilkan langit biru yang mulai berganti warna dengan gradasi oranye kemerahan.

"Seharusnya kau tetap berada di desa," ujar sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ini sudah kita putuskan bersama, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak mau kau tinggal sendirian di desa setelah kita menikah. Jadi aku ikut."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidup mengembara. Betapa kerasnya kehidupan di luar desa dan tanpa rumah, selalu berpindah-pindah dan tak pernah menetap di satu titik. Kau tidak—"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit senja, tangannya menggapai wajah Sasuke, membingkai wajah tampan suaminya supaya menatapnya. "Ada kau di sampingku, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku pasti bisa. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya jika kita bersama."

Kepala Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk, " _Arigatou_ , Sakura." Tangannya lalu menggapai tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

Sakura lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap suaminya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi duniaku, Sasuke- _kun_. Tempat di mana aku bisa hidup, tertawa, dan bernapas," ucap Sakura seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

Rasanya hangat menjalari hati Sasuke saat mendengar ungkapan perasaan Sakura. Sungguh membuatnya terharu. Mungkin Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke juga telah jatuh cinta sejak lama pada dirinya. Tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatinya semenjak kedekatan mereka saat _genin_ sebagai Tim Tujuh. Hanya Sakura satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di hatinya, selain Ibunya. Sakura sosok yang membuat ia yakin jika ia bisa membangun sebuah keluarga lagi setelah ia pernah mengalami arti dari sebuah kehilangan. Meski ia tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi Sakura selalu ada di hatinya. "Terima kasih telah menjadi rumahku, tempat di mana aku bisa pulang," ujar Sasuke jujur.

Pipi Sakura merona kemerahan, ia terbuai. Kemudian mata keduanya saling bertatapan, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir masing-masing. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sakura segera menutup mata.

Permukaan bibir Sasuke yang halus lalu menempel di bibir manis Sakura. Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, menekannya perlahan, lalu menyesapnya dalam. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Ciuman penuh cinta yang dilandaskan dari dalam hati. Bibir keduanya saling bertautan, saling memagut dengan penuh perasaan. Ciuman yang mampu membuat jiwa keduanya melayang-layang hingga menembus galaksi malam. Ciuman ini terlalu indah, terlampau manis hingga membuat keduanya terbuai dan terpana. Keduanya memejamkan mata, ingin menikmati ciuman romantis ini dengan penuh penghayatan.

Lantas, ciuman terlalu manis ini terpaksa harus terlepas ketika dirasa kehabisan napas dan perlu pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak. Napas keduanya masih memburu dengan beberapa benang saliva yang masih terhubung.

Sebuah tawa kemudian meluncur dari bibir Sasuke dan Sakura. "Hmm, apa kau ingat perkataan terakhir Naruto tadi, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

Kemudian keduanya tertawa pelan mengartikan esensi perkataan Naruto itu dengan senyuman aneh yang terpampang di bibir masing-masing.

Sepasang pengantin baru Uchiha dengan iris mata berbeda warna, dan warna rambut yang berbeda pula itu menengadahkan kepala mereka menatap angkasa. Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan, mentari mulai terbenam ke ufuk barat, namun netra mereka terus menerawang menembus batas-batas cakrawala, hingga menyelami alam semesta.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengingat perjalanan kisah cinta mereka yang tidak mudah. Dibutuhkan banyak pengorbanan dan perjuangan untuk mereka mengatasnamakan sebuah cinta hingga bisa berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah pondasi bernama pernikahan.

Sakura telah menghabiskan berliter-liter air mata, berkorban menahan perihnya rasa sakit, dan berjuang mempertahankan perasaannya demi sebuah keagungan cinta.

Sasuke juga berkorban perasaan, ia mengubur dan menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya di dasar lautan demi sebuah dendam yang dulu menghampiri. Berpura-pura membenci dan menyebut Sakura menyebalkan. Ia juga berdusta seolah dirinya baik-baik saja ketika ia menyakiti dan bahkan pernah hampir membunuh Sakura, padahal sesungguhnya ia terluka.

Tapi badai cinta menyakitkan yang menghadang percintaan mereka kini telah usai. Digantikan dengan munculnya pelangi indah buah kesabaran dari tekad yang tidak pernah menyerah. Sasuke dan Sakura sangat bersyukur karena tidak pernah menyerah akan kesempurnaan cinta yang mereka miliki. Kini takdir telah mempersatukan keduanya dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Kisah cinta mereka memang dramatis, hampir tragis, tapi berakhir romantis.

 _Cinta bukan cinta jika ia menyerah — London Love Story_

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

A/N:

11.500 words, long oneshot. Ini oneshot terpanjangku. Oneshot ini untuk anniversary satu tahunnya aku di Ffn. Yeeaaayyy. Horeee.

Tadinya mau dipecah jadi dua chapter karena takut reader sekalian lelah bacanya. Tapi ... aku emang udah niatnya pengen bikin long oneshot sih untuk anniversary ini. Jadi, yaudah deh ya. Xoxoxo.

Cerita ini ngambil setting setelah chapter 699, tepatnya setelah Sasuke kembali dari perjalanan penebusan dosanya. Sebelum ia memulai perjalanannya lagi.

Genre pertama cerita ini aku pilih _romance_. Tapi aku bingung nentuin genre kedua untuk cerita ini. Karena menurutku genre keduanya bisa _friendship_ atau _hurt/comfort_. Jadi akhirnya aku masukin genre _general_ aja. Kalo ada yang bisa kasih aku saran beserta masukan yang jelas sebaiknya aku masukin ke genre apa pasti aku ikutin.

Terimakasih sudah membaca :) Boleh minta komentar, tanggapan, serta reviewnya? supaya aku bisa memperbaiki penulisanku ini :D

Regards,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
